


兔叽2

by Cokkecan



Category: Captain America
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, bunny - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokkecan/pseuds/Cokkecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian发情了的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	兔叽2

那次无意露出来的，毛茸茸的一双兔耳朵，对于两个互相暗恋的笨蛋来说，就是最好的催情剂。爱欲与独占欲在两人之间奇妙的作用着。然后我们的兔子先生，就嘴上说着不要却心甘情愿、百依百顺地，乖乖被大胡子Chris先生吃干抹净了。  
———————————————————————————————————  
“Sebby，我回来了。” Chris将手中的购物袋放在了沙发边，亲昵的叫着自己的爱人。在两位大明星难得重合的假期里，他们当然干到了天昏地暗。Chris刚刚就是出去为两人买午饭的，他总不能欺负完了自家的小兔子还不补偿一下吧。

“Chris……” Seb的声音从卧室里传来，像是在隐忍着什么，“我好难受……”

“怎么了，宝贝？！” Chris关切地冲进了卧室，原以为Seb因为被自己操得太猛而发烧了，却得到了令人意想不到的答案。

Sebastian一丝不挂地仰躺在床上，只有一层薄薄的被子遮盖着若隐若现的下体。光滑的肌肤上微微出了些汗，在日光的照射下，显得匀称的身形朦胧诱人。完美的人鱼线，依旧挺立的乳首，还有修长的双腿，Chris方才动情时在大腿根处留下的红印还依稀可见。而让人着迷的脸上带着潮热时的红晕，胸膛急促的起伏着，带出难耐的喘息。头顶的一双兔儿微微抖动着，仿佛在渴求着爱抚。

Chris完美的情人，此时仿佛正受着情欲的困扰，难耐的在床上磨蹭。前面的性器也在没有刺激的情况下，站了起来，顶起了薄薄的被子，前端渗出的液体甚至在纯白的被单上晕湿了一片。

“Chris，我好难受，帮帮我……”Sebastian一边说着一边用手揉着自己胸前的乳头，声音都带上了哭腔。“快点……Chris……”Sebastian羞耻的闭上了眼睛，慢慢的揭开了那层遮盖着自己下体的被单。缓慢的、颤抖着对着Chris张开了腿，然后乖乖的用自己的手掰开浑圆的臀瓣。被过度使用的，欺负的红红的小穴就被Sebstian呈现在了Chris眼前。那小穴仿佛在渴求Chris的大阴茎狠狠捅进去，一张一合地挤出了些透明的液体，顺着臀缝流到了Seb的尾巴上，又激的敏感的人儿一阵颤栗。

“Chris……我……我，发情了……”这下Sebastian是真的要哭了，泪水就堆在他的眼眶里打转，这成功的唤醒了从刚刚开始就一直当机的Chris。“……快，快帮帮我……你这混蛋……”

Chris早已被眼前的景象撩拨的只想狠狠用肉棒贯穿自家的小白兔，他迅速的脱掉了碍事的内裤，沉甸甸的肉棒便弹了出来。这让躺着的Sebastian难耐的发出了一声呻吟。他微微眯上眼睛看着床边的Chris上下撸动着紫红的阴茎，光是看着Chris这样子他就能射出来。“快，快给我……Chris……”平日总是羞于主动的Sebastian想必是十分难受，竟主动伸出手将Chris的肉棒带到自己肉穴前。

“好的宝贝，好的好的，你想要的全都给你。”说着Chris毫不留情的一下子将肉棒捅到了底。Sebastian饥渴的小穴那受得了这样的刺激，在Chris捅进来的时候，便痉挛着高潮了。Sebastian紧紧抱住了Chris的脖子承受着突如其来的快感，泪水终于被逼出了眼眶，红通通的眼睛加上头顶一抖一抖的兔耳朵，他现在活脱脱就是一只被欺负了的小兔子，只不过是被Chris的大肉棒。

Chris享受着Sebastian高潮后紧致湿热的小穴带来的有规律的吮吸，还有从肠道深处喷出的大量淫水浇灌在Chris的龟头上，他得费好大劲才能控制住不立马射在这小妖精的身体里。

Chris一边用大手揉捏着Seb的臀瓣，用丰润的双臀去夹自己的阴茎，一边小幅度的抽动着。待Sebastian从高潮中恢复了些便开始了有规律的抽插，他太熟悉这具身体了，不一会儿就找到了让Sebastian尖叫着呻吟的那一点。

“宝贝，你可真棒。我一顶那里，你的小嘴就会咬着我不放呢。”说吧，Chris又坏心眼的将阴茎顶在那一点上，缓慢的打着圈碾磨。“啊……Chris……不要，嗯……不要……”Sebastian被操的只能在呻吟的间隙说出一句不完整的话，“太多了……嗯，Chris……啊……”

敏感的肉穴被坏心眼的玩弄着，身后的尾巴Chris也没有放过。圆滚滚的尾巴会随着肠肉被粗暴的摩擦而抖动，Chris用大手附上那圆球，大力的毫不留情地揉搓着，于是肠肉吸的更紧了。

“真是个小妖精。”Chris啪的一声打在了Sebastian的屁股上，“你生来就应该被我操，淫水流了一床。我要把你操的下不了床，肚子里灌满我的精液，稍稍一动就会流出来。”

Sebastian被操的说不出话，但Chris在他耳边的低语却让他又兴奋又羞耻，敏感的身子泛出粉红色，口水也不受控制的从嘴角流出。

Chris大力操干着，到了从来没有过的深度。突然他顶开了一块丰厚的肠壁，Seb勾人的呻吟变成了尖叫，Chris捅进了一个隐秘的通道。灭顶的快感淹没了Sebastian，他再次高潮了。

肠壁紧紧吸着Chris的阴茎，入口处喷出了大量的淫水浇在Chris 的龟头上。Chris又大力抽干了几下，便卡在那入口处，将精液源源不断的射进了Seb的里面。被Chris滚烫的精液冲刷着内壁的快感又将Sebastian带上了另一个高潮。太多的快感堆积在一起，Sebastian被操昏了过去。

 

———————————————————————————————————

当Sebastian在Chris的臂弯中醒来时已经是晚上了。他刷的一下红了脸，因为Chris的肉棒还留在他的体内。

“Chris……”

“哦宝贝，你醒了啊。”Chris说着收紧了手臂，将怀中的人箍的更紧了些。“你刚刚可真棒。”他轻轻在Sebastian的耳边落下一个吻。成功地看见自家恋人害羞地红了耳朵。

“那个……”Sebastian能感受到后穴满满的，不仅有Chris的肉棒，还有他射进去的。“我可能会怀孕……”

“……”Chris再此当机，过了一会才反应过来。“哦天哪！天哪！这太棒了！！Sebby，宝贝儿！”

“那我们可得多来几次，”Chris不要脸的说道，阴茎又在小穴里硬了起来。Sebastian的身子还十分敏感，头上的兔耳朵抖动了一下，却并没有拒绝。他侧过头，吻上了Chris的唇。两人交换了一个缠绵的吻，然后Chris再次动了起来。肉棒一下又一下地抽插着，带出了刚刚的精液和肠液。

“我爱你。”Chris猛烈的操干着，在Sebastian耳边轻声说道。“我的兔子先生。”


End file.
